lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Fricksy Business (The GameTime Movie)
Fricksy Business, whose real name is Matthew "Matt" Parkers is a main character of The GameTime Movie. Background The GameTime Movie Fricksy is one of the editing mentors of Community Central, who is tasked to help GameTime with his editing skills. When the latter unleashes a great evil, Fricksy reluctantly teams up with GameTime to save the internet. Sly Guy NEXT Fricksy works at GameTime's company, The Sly Guy, as the co-host of presentations and marketing specialist. He usually is forced to help out the crew's schemes throughout the series. Appearances Movies * The GameTime Movie TV Shows * Sly Guy NEXT ** GameTime of the Dead ** I'll Be Home For Frickmas (Non-speaking role) ** GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse ** Cop Academy ** FANDOM Con ** Back in Fricksy Business ** A Pirate's Life ** Fight Bot ** GameTime's Day Off ** Violet: Queen of Dreams ** Fricksy and the Cool Kids ** Your Username ** Camp Downfall ** The Miserable Clip Show Episode ** Lords of Rock ** A Sly Guy NEXT Production ** Vexxtronian ** Lawson: Wikia's Most Wanted ** Ghostly Hour Video Games * Sly Guy NEXT: It's Frickin' Mobile Absences TV Shows * Sly Guy NEXT ** The Piranha Plant Revolution ** El Diablo ** Wikiapocalypse Personality/Traits * Fricksy is calm and levelheaded. * Fricksy thinks about his actions more seriously than other characters. * Fricksy greatly cares about his friends and their actions. * Fricksy can be nerdy at times liking science fiction movies such as Horizon of Avalon. * Fricksy is a coward and easily scared. * Like his name suggests, Fricksy Business is a hardworking and smart person. * When pushed to a certain limit, Fricksy can be unrelenting and mean but he usually calms down and reverts back to his normal self after a while. Vehicles Fricksy has a car in Back in Fricksy Business. Powers/Abilities * Fricksy is skilled as editing as he is a editing mentor for Community Central. * Fricksy can drive, as shown in the Sly Guy NEXT episodes, "Back in Fricksy Business" and "Fricksy and the Cool Kids". * Fricksy can play the bass guitar, as shown in the Sly Guy NEXT episode, "Lords of Rock". * Fricksy can punch very hard when enraged, as shown in the Sly Guy NEXT episodes, "Back in Fricksy Business" and "Vexxtronian". Weapons TBA Physical Appearance Fricksy has brown wavy hair and brown pointy eyebrows. His grey work wear jacket has a red and white poka dotted tie and his Community Central card. He puts on a brown backpack and a black glove when at work. He wears a purple striped belt and light blue pants. He also wears dark blue sneakers. Merits * Stopped Scorpio Corp from infecting the internet. ("Back in Fricksy Business") * Successfully took over as host for Sly Guy NEXT. ("GameTime's Day Off") * Became one of the coolest kids in FANDOM University. ("Fricksy and the Cool Kids") Jobs Current * The Sly Guy (Sly Guy NEXT Co-Host/Marketing Specialist) * Community Central (Editing Mentor) * Phantom Underworld ruler (Overlord) Former * FANDOM Police Department (Police Officer) * Scorpio Corp (Editor) * FANDOM News 13 (in Violet’s body, News Reporter) * Camp Downfall (Camp Counselor) * Lords of Rock (Bassist) * Sly Guy Movie Lot (Actor) Criminal Record (Non-canon) Despite being intelligent and level-headed in situations, Fricksy does have a criminal record. Most of his crimes and misdeeds were, however, due to GameTime and the crew's manipulation and therefore most of these crimes should be branded as "unintentional" or "crime due to manipulation". For the other crimes that were not under the crew's manipulation, it is caused by accident or self defense. However, as in "Fricksy and the Cool Kids", he intended to commit crimes to be "cool" along with the Cool Kids, however it was a short phase in his life and went away completely after the episode. * Assault: Fricksy Business got into fights with GameTime in "Cop Academy" and "Fricksy and the Cool Kids". Although, they don't really count as they aren't crimes. However, Fricksy beat up and assaulted several FANDOM University students along with the Cool Kids in "Fricksy and the Cool Kids". Fricksy punched the Worker in the face when enraged in "Back in Fricksy Business". Fricksy punched Hitstrike in the face in "Vexxtronian". * Attempted Murder: He tried to kill GameTime in "Vexxtronian". However, he was under Vexx's control so this doesn't really count. * Breaking and Entering: Fricksy Business, GameTime, Sloppy Joe, and Devan broke into Melody's college dorm room in "Lords of Rock". * Burglary: Fricksy Business and GameTime both broke into a burrito factory and stole burritos as cops in "Cop Academy". * Grand Theft Auto: Fricksy Business stole, drove and crashed a FANDOM University student's car with the Cool Kids in "Fricksy and the Cool Kids". * Murder: He killed a zombie using a sharp stick he found on the ground in "GameTime of the Dead". * Speeding: Fricksy Business was caught speeding by Officer Lawson in "Back in Fricksy Business". However, Fricksy had no control of his body when this happened as his thoughts were in control instead, so it doesn't count. * Theft: Fricksy Business and GameTime stole and drove a firetruck in “Lords of Rock”. * Vandalism: Fricksy Business spray-painted and vandalized the FANDOM University gym with the Cool Kids in "Fricksy and the Cool Kids". Relationships Friends RealGameTime Abby Officer Lawson Spot Violet Professor Magnesium ChibiTime Crowley Trivia * The character was physically Violet and Professor Magnesium for a short amount of time because they switched bodies in Your Username. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The GameTime Movie Category:RealGameTime Category:The GameTime Movie Characters Category:Brunette Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:Sly Guy NEXT Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Grey Clothes Category:Killers